Barret Wallace
Barret Wallace (jap. バレット・ウォーレス, Baretto Wōresu) ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Final Fantasy VII und hat noch in anderen Teilen der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII einen Auftritt. Im Originalspiel schließt er sich der Party kurz nach Spielbeginn als der Anführer der Widerstandsbewegung AVALANCHE an. Barret ist ein sehr jähzorniger und grober Charakter, der mit seiner sehr direkten und einschüchternden Art recht raubeinig wirkt, jedoch im Kern ein verantwortungsbewusster und fürsorglicher Vater ist. Seine Ziehtochter Marlene beschützt er mit größtem Elan, obwohl sie nicht sein leibliches Kind ist, sondern das seines ehemals besten Freundes Dyne. Als in seinem Heimatdorf ein Mako-Reaktor von Shin-Ra gebaut werden soll setzt sich Barret sehr enthusiastisch für dieses Vorhaben ein, obwohl viele andere Bewohner dagegen sind. Später verübt Shin-Ra immer mehr Greueltaten, lässt Corel verarmen und viele seiner Bewohner umbringen. Barret wird deswegen aus dem Dorf verbannt, entwickelt einen tiefen Streit mit Dyne und schwört Rache an Shin-Ra. Aus diesem Grund reaktiviert er AVALANCHE und verübt Anschläge auf die Reaktoren, wobei er bei einem davon den Söldner Cloud Strife engagiert. Barret kämpft mit seinem Gewehrarm, den er sich nach einem Angriff von Shin-Ra-Soldaten bauen ließ. Er kann das Gewehr darauf auch austauschen und zählt dank seiner Durschlagskraft zu den offensiven Spielfiguren. Persönlichkeit Barret ist ein äusserst ungeduldiger und lauter Mensch. Wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Plan läuft, ist es ganz normal für ihn, auszurasten und laut zu schimpfen. Wie man am Anfang von FFVII sehen kann, sucht er oft und gern den Streit mit Cloud, der aber auf seine Provokationen nicht eingeht. Er betont dazu immer wieder, dass er der Anführer sei. Seinen Hass Shin-Ra gegenüber zeigt er offen und zögert nicht, aufs Schlimmste über den gigantischen Energiekonzern zu schimpfen. Nur seiner Tochter Marlene zeigt er seine fürsorgende Seite, die sonst von einem harschen Umgangston unterdrückt wird. Biografie Barret ist am 15. Dezember 1971 in Corel geboren worden. Die Menschen in diesem Dorf leben seit Jahrhunderten vom Kohlebergbau und auch Barret arbeitet als Erwachsener als Bergmann. Nachdem jedoch seine Frau Minna krank wird, überzeugt er den Bürgermeister, das Angebot Shin-Ras zum Bau eines Mako-Reaktors anzunehmen. Es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen ihm und Dyne, der den Kohlebergbau ihrer Väter nicht verraten will. Trotz seiner Einwände wird der Reaktor von Barret und den anderen gebaut. Im Jahr 2003 kommt es zu einem Störfall im Corel-Reaktor, woraufhin Shin-Ra den Dorfbewohnern die Schuld gibt. Als Barret und Dyne einige Tage darauf von ihrer Arbeit ins Dorf zurückkehren wollen, läuft ihnen der Bürgermeister entgegen und erzählt ihnen vom Angriff auf das Dorf. Beide sehen das brennende Corel vom Corel-Gebirge aus und werden kurz darauf von Scarlet und mehreren Shin-Ra Infanteristen beschossen. Sie töten den Bürgermeister und feuern danach auf Barret und Dyne. Die beiden fliehen über eine enge Felskante, wo Dyne das Gleichgewicht verliert und abzustürzen droht. Barret kann seine Hand greifen und ihn festhalten, jedoch feuern die Soldaten weiter und verletzen dabei Barrets Hand. Barret kann Dyne nicht mehr halten und dieser stürzt in den Abgrund. Barret kann vor den Shin-Ra fliehen und kehrt einige Tage später nach Corel zurück, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Dabei findet er Dynes Tochter Marlene und er beschließt, das Baby aufzunehmen. Da seine Hand irreversibel verletzt wurde, unterzieht sich Barret einer Operation und lässt sich eine Gewehrprothese an seinen Arm anbringen. Durch seinen tiefen Hass zu Shin-Ra schließt sich Barret der Widerstandgruppe AVALANCHE an und ist 2007 deren Anführer bei ihren Anschlägen auf Midgar. Handlung Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII Im 16. Kapitel von Before Crisis taucht Barret als Arbeiter am Corel-Reaktor auf. AVALANCHE will in der Nähe der Stadt Corel eine neue Basis errichten und Elfé erfährt, wie die Bewohner von Shin-Ra mit leeren Versprechungen betrogen werden. Sie versucht mit Barret zu sprechen und ihm die Hintergründe von AVALANCHE und den Reaktoren zu erklären. Sie versucht ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich ihnen anzuschließen, doch Barret lehnt ab. Final Fantasy VII Anschlag auf Reaktor Nr. 1 Zu Beginn der Handlung von Final Fantasy VII ist Barret der Anführer der Widerstandsgruppe AVALANCHE, welche den Shin-Ra Konzern bekämpft und so das Sterben des Planetes verhindern will. Er heuert den Söldner Cloud an, um den Mako-Reaktor Nr. 1 der Stadt Midgar zu zerstören. Er und Cloud begeben sich in den Reaktor und kämpfen sich durch zahlreiche Shin-Ra Wachroboter bis ins Innere. Dort platzieren sie eine Zeitbombe und flüchten, bevor der Reaktor explodiert und einen Großteil von Sektor 8 zerstört. Nach dem erfolgreichen Anschlag begibt sich AVALANCHE zum Bahnhof und fährt mit dem Zug in die Slums von Sektor 7, um sich in ihrem Versteck neu zu sammeln, dem 7. Himmel. Zweiter Anschlag und Einsturz der Platte thumb|160px|Barret steht dem Präsidenten gegenüberAm nächsten Morgen fasst AVALANCHE zusammen mit Cloud und Tifa den Plan, Reaktor Nr. 5 zu zerstören. Nachdem sie zunächst mit dem Zug Richtung Oberstadt fahren, werden sie von den Sicherheitssystemen erkannt und müssen abspringen. Barret, Cloud und Tifa gelangen von der Platte aus zum Reaktor, wo sie eine weitere Zeitbombe legen und fliehen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen werden sie jedoch von Shin-Ra Soldaten umzingelt. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen Barret und Präsident Shinra. Barret und Tifa nutzen die Explosion des Reaktors, um zu fliehen. Später versucht Barret zusammen mit Jesse, Wedge und Biggs die Zerstörung des Trägers von Sektor 7 zu verhindern. Cloud und Tifa kommen Barret zu Hilfe und es kommt zum Kampf gegen Reno. Zwar können sie den Kampf gewinnen, doch schafft es Reno die Zerstörungssequenz des Trägers zu aktivieren. Im letzten Moment schaffen es die drei zu fliehen, ehe der Träger zerbricht und die Platte hinunter stürzt und die Slums von Sektor 7 zerstört. Befreiung Aerith' und Flucht aus Midgar Nachdem die Platte von Sektor 7 die darunter liegenden Slums zerstört hat, trauert Barret um Jesse, Wedge, Biggs und Marlene. Als Tifa ihm darauf hin sagt, dass Aerith Marlene in thumb|160px|Tifa, Cloud und Barret vor dem Shin-Ra GebäudeSicherheit gebracht hat, gehen die drei zu Aerith' Haus. Dort angekommen erzählt Elmyra, dass Aerith Marlene hergebracht und sich den Shin-Ra gestellt hat, um sie zu schützen. Barret und die anderen beschließen, das Shin-Ra Hauptquartier zu infiltrieren und sie zu befreien. Über ein Drahtseil im Wall Market gelangen sie in die Oberstadt. Die drei schaffen es bis in die oberen Etagen des Gebäudes, wo sie zunächst ein Gespräch der Führungsetage belauschen und anschließend Hojo heimlich in sein Labor folgen. Es gelingt ihnen, Aerith zu befreien als Hojo ein Experiment mit ihr beginnen will, außerdem schließt sich Red XIII der Gruppe an. Die Befreiungsaktion endet jedoch kurz darauf, als alle von den Turks gefangen und eingesperrt werden. In der Nacht tötet der Jenova-Körper unbemerkt die Wache vor den Zellen und öffnet die Türen. Während Barret die Leiche und die Blutspuren beseitigt gehen die anderen Freunde voraus. Im obersten Stockwerk sieht Barret den toten Präsidenten in seinem Büro. Seine Freude hält jedoch nicht lange, als Rufus mit seinem Helikopter auf dem Dach des Gebäudes landet. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm flieht Barret zusammen mit Aerith und Red XIII aus dem Gebäude. In der Eingangshalle treffen sie wieder mit Cloud und Tifa zusammen und fliehen mit einem Shin-Ra Fahrzeug über die Stadtautobahn. Nach der erfolgreichen Flucht beschließt die Gruppe Midgar zu verlassen, um Sephiroth zu finden und den Planeten zu retten. Barret setzt als nächstes Ziel die Stadt Kalm. Treffen mit der Vergangenheit thumb|left|160px|Barret trägt die SchuldAuf ihrer Suche nach Sephiroth reist die Gruppe durch die ganze Welt und gelangen in die Stadt Corel, dem Heimatort von Barret. Die Dorfbewohner geben Barret die Schuld am Zustand ihrer Stadt und ihrer gesamten Lebenssituation durch den Bau des Corel-Reaktors. Als die Gruppe sich auf dem Weg zur Gold Saucer macht, erzählt Barret ihnen von den Ereignisse vor vier Jahren durch die Shin-Ra Soldaten. Im Gold Saucer angekommen verlässt Barret temporär die Partie. Kurz darauf kommt in zu einer Schießerei mit mehreren Toten, der Täter trägt laut einem Augenzeugen einen Gewehrarm. Cloud und die anderen,die sich beim Eintreffen der Sicherheitskräfte am Tatort befinden, werden verhaftet und ins Wüstengefängnis gebracht, wo sie Barret wiedersehen. Barret glaubt, dass der Mann mit dem Gewehrarm ein alter Freund Dyne ist und begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Die Suche endet auf einem alten Schrottplatz des thumb|160px|Barret und DyneWüstengefängnisses und Barret versucht sich für alles zu entschuldigen, was passiert ist. Er erzählt ihm, dass es Marlene gut geht und bittet ihn zurückzukommen. Dyne weigert sich jedoch und es kommt zu einem Kampf gegen Barret, den Barret gewinnen kann. Nach seiner Niederlage geht Dyne zur Klippe, gibt Barret den Armreif seiner Frau und sagt ihm, er solle es Marlene geben. Dyne vertraut Barret seine Tochter Marlene an und stürzt sich anschließend von der Klippe. Nach diesem Ereignis ist Barret fest entschlossen, die Welt für Marlene zu retten und die Gruppe schafft es, das Wüstengefängnis zu verlassen. Kampf um den Planeten Nachdem Cloud Sephiroth im Nordkrater die Schwarze Substanz übergeben hat, werden Barret und die anderen von Shin-Ra gefangen genommen, um in Junon hingerichtet zu werden. Die Exekution wird jedoch unterbrochen als die Stadt von Saphir Weapon angegriffen wird. Barret und die anderen können fliehen und stehlen die Highwind der Shin-Ra. Später erfahren sie, dass Rufus den von Sephiroth beschworenen Meteor mithilfe der Großen Substanzen zerstören will. Bugenhagen erklärt ihnen, dass diese Substanzen zu wertvoll sind, um zerstört zu werden, weshalb die Gruppe sich auf die Jagd nach den Substanzen macht. Während dieser Jagd müssen sie gegen zwei weitere Weapons, Ultima Weapon und Diamant Weapon, kämpfen. thumb|160px|Die Gruppe stellt sich SephirothIn der Zwischenzeit haben die Shin-Ra die Sister Ray von Junon nach Midgar gebracht, um die Barriere, die Sephiroth um den Nordkrater errichtet hat, zu zerstören. Hojo, der jedoch den Verstand verloren hat, will die Kanone erneut abfeuern, um Sephiroth mehr Energie zu geben. Da ein erneutes Abfeuern zur Zerstörung Midgars führen würde, bittet Reeve Cloud und die anderen um Hilfe. Barret und die Gruppe schlagen sich bis zur Sister Ray vor und besiegen dabei Hojo, Scarlet und Heidegger. Nachdem die Shin-Ra besiegt sind, machen sich alle zum Nordkrater auf. Die Gruppe kämpft gegen Sephiroth, um Meteor aufzuhalten und den Planeten zu retten. Gemeinsam können sie Sephiroth besiegen, so dass der Lebensstrom durch Aerith aus dem Inneren des Planeten hervorbricht und den Meteor stoppen kann. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children In Advent Children ist Barret viel auf Reisen, um alternative Energiequellen zur Mako-Energie zu finden. Da Cid einen Motor entwickelt hat, der statt Mako-Energie Öl benötigt, sucht Barret in der ganzen Welt nach unterirdischen Ölfeldern. Vor seiner Abreise bat er Tifa darum, auf Marlene aufzupassen. Später, als Edge von Bahamut SIN angegriffen wird, kommt Barret zusammen mit den anderen alten Freunden Cloud und Tifa zu Hilfe. Dort sieht man, dass Barret eine neue Armprotese besitzt, welche sich von einer normalen Hand in ein Gewehr und wieder zurück verwandeln kann. Mit Hilfe von Barret und den anderen kann Cloud die Beschwörung besiegen. Später beobachtet Barret von der Shera aus den Kampf zwischen Cloud und Kadaj bzw. Sephiroth. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII In Dirge of Cerberus sieht man Barret nur kurz beim Angriff der WRO auf Midgar. Dort fährt er einen WRO-Truck, begleitet von Cloud auf seinem Fenrir. Später taucht er noch einmal auf, als er einen der Reaktoren zerstört. Im Spiel selbst hat man jedoch zu keinem Zeitpunkt die Möglichkeit mit Barret zu sprechen. Etymologie Barret ist von einem altenglischen Zunamen abgeleitet. Barret bedeutet eigentlich „Streit“, und wurde streitsüchtigen Personen gegeben, was auf Barret zutrifft. Es heißt auch, der Name „Barret“ sei eine japanische Umschreibung für das englische Wort „Bullet“ (Kugel) und habe nichts mit dem altenglischen Nachnamen zu tun. Wallace ist ein häufiger britischer Nachname, wahrscheinlich soll es jedoch eine Anspielung auf William Wallace sein, der im 13. Jahrhundert für die Freiheit der Schotten kämpfte. Die Parallelen sind offensichtlich: Beide führen eine Rebellengruppe an, die gegen eine tyrannische Herrschaft kämpft und beide kämpfen, um den Tod ihrer Frauen zu rächen. Fähigkeiten Final Fantasy VII Limits :Hauptartikel: Barrets Limits. Barrets Limits sind allesamt offensiv ausgelegt, wobei eines die Magiepunkte anstelle der Trefferpunkte angreift. Ein anderer Angriff kann einen Gegner mit sofortiger Wirkung töten. Musik "Barrets Thema" ist in Final Fantasy VII als Hintergrundmusik im 7. Himmel und in Sektor 7 zu hören, bevor AVALANCHE den Reaktor von Sektor 5 angreift. Zusätzlich gibt es ein Thema namens "Mining Town", welches während Barrets Erzählungen über seine Vergangenheit in Corel und Nord Corel gespielt wird und einen Remix von "Barrets Thema" darstellt. Galerie Trivia *Barret ist der erste spielbare, farbige Charakter in der Final Fantasy-Serie. Die anderen beiden, die ihm nach diesem Beispiel folgten, sind Kiros Seagul aus Final Fantasy VIII und Sazh Katzroy aus Final Fantasy XIII. Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (DoC:FFVII)